New Story Preview: Daughter of Aphrodite
by nonnieDephlyn
Summary: This is only a preview! It sounds like a one-shot, but its not. A story about a daughter of Aphrodite, Michelle Fong Li, who is convinced that she's different but can't escape the stereotyping of the other campers and runs away. Please read, then review if I should turn it into a full story. A little angsty here, but the real story will probably be Adventure/Romance. R&R!


**Okay! Hey everybody! This is the preview to a new story that I will write, alongside of my other story, 'One Dark, Stormy Night', but only if I get some good feedback. So this little bit is a kind of tester to see if there is an audience for this story. If I do, I will turn it into a full story. A story about a girl named Michelle Fong Li. **

**Here is the preview; full summary later**.

Standing, breathing hard, staring at the mirror for the last time.

Grasping furiously for the dagger in her belt.

Cutting, chopping, _sawing…_ until the beautiful mane of silky black hair lay in a heap on the floor, and all she had left was a ragged mess, framing a perfect face.

She had made her decision last night, when he had broken her heart.

She had thought she would be different. She thought he cared about her more than that.

She was not a stupid, petty, cheating, flirt!

But last night had changed everything. Last night she was claimed. Last night he stopped trusting her.

She had been sure that he was the one, but one little night, one little _moment_, and he was gone. Ripped away from her because she was…_one of those._

But she wasn't! She was different! She knew it, even if they didn't. Even if he had been so sure she wasn't that he had broken up with her.

She knelt and picked up the silky black mess on the floor, and dropped it in the trashcan.

She turned back to the mirror, the hateful, new, mirror of her hateful, new, cabin, and glared at her hateful face.

Perfect, creamy, flawless, skin.

Large, almond-shaped, thickly lashed, goldy-brown, _enchanting,_ eyes.

Full lips that smiled easily over white, straight teeth.

An Asian nose without a single zit or freckle.

A heart-shaped face with a dimple in one cheek when she smiled.

Silky black hair that _had _fallen to her slim and slender waist, but now lie in a heap in the garbage. This made her smile. None of her sisters would have _ever_ done what she just did.

_See Justin? I am different. You were wrong about me. You were wrong. _

Her cursedly-perfect face crumpled into hot, angry tears, and she banged her fist on the bathroom counter in rage. Why? Why her? Why did her mother have to be…?

She turned from the mirror and grabbed her bag from the floor. If they were going to treat her like this, she was better off alone. Besides, she couldn't go out there the next morning and pretend everything was _normal._ Not when Justin wouldn't even look at her. Not when she was suddenly one of _them._

A heartbreaker.

Shallow.

Flirty one moment, then cheating the next.

Why, oh why, had she said those terrible things about those girls?

_My sisters, _she reminded her self bitterly. Yes, she had laughed at their shallow, stupid ways, had warned Justin many times to not even look them, had hated them even, and now…she was one of them?

_No! I'm not! I'm different! Believe me, Justin!_

If she couldn't be different here, she would have to leave. If they wouldn't accept her here, she would run away.

Shouldering the bag, she turned and flicked off the bathroom light. Opening the door slowly, she crept past her sleeping siblings, and opened the front door.

Pausing, she gazed back into the dark room of the Aphrodite Cabin.

Then spun on her heel, and shut the door firmly behind her.

**What do you guys think?**

**I still don't have a solid, scripted, plot for this story, I only have ideas, and so I'm welcome to your ideas too. Please PM them, don't post them as reviews. Review to say your general opinion (please!). **

**Here are the ideas I have:**

**Categories: Adventure, Romance, Angst (maybe)**

**OCxNico, or maybe OCxOC. Focus obviously on the stereotypes of the Aphrodite cabin, and one girl that ran away from all that. Soul searching, you know? A journey across the U.S.**

**I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think. Go for it? Bag it?**

**Thanks!**


End file.
